


i'll give you anything

by cityofflights



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Ace!Sonny, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, and so are rafa and mike, cause thats my brand, rita and sonny are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflights/pseuds/cityofflights
Summary: “I’m sorry, I got caught up talking with Rafael” the smile on his face doubled in size, much like every other time he mentioned the name of his new… whatever they were.“Is that’s who you were talking about when you decided the whole restaurant needed to know about your newfound feelings?”“No it was about the other cute prosecutor I’m dating, of course, it was about Rafael”Rita and Sonny are best friends trying to have a nice dinner together, Sonny is in love and Rita has doubts.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi & Rita Calhoun, Rafael Barba & Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Barisi Opposites Challenge





	i'll give you anything

**Author's Note:**

> for the barisi opposites challenge with the prompt "rita is sonny's friend and mike is rafael's friend

“I think I’m in love”

Rita took her time typing out the reply to a dinner invite from some firm associates before looking up and addressing the man that had slid in the other chair of the table she had been sitting at for at least 15 minutes now without as much as a hello.

“Hello to you too Sonny, you do realize you are late right? You could at least pretend to have an excuse.”

“I’m sorry, I got caught up talking with Rafael” the smile on his face doubled in size, much like every other time he mentioned the name of his new… whatever they were. 

“Is that’s who you were talking about when you decided the whole restaurant needed to know about your newfound feelings?”

“No it was about the other cute prosecutor I’m dating, of course, it was about Rafael”

“Haven’t you been seeing each other for only two months? Don’t you think it’s a bit early?”

It’s not that didn’t like to see her friend happy but something about the blooming relationship between Sonny and the ADA just didn’t seem right to her. Sonny was quite literally a ball of sunshine, always trying his hardest to make everyone around him happy. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was not afraid to show it. From what she knew about Barba, having gathered some knowledge about the man after facing him so many times inside the courtroom, he was none of those things and while the popular was that opposites attract, she was quite sure Sonny would end up hurt when they realized just how incompatible they were.

“Early? No, not really, why you have thoughts on the matter?”

She had thought about expressing her concerns multiple time but she could never bring herself to do it when faced with the smile she now called “Sonny’s lovesick look”. That same smile which had been firmly in place until a few seconds ago was now starting to slip when faced with the prolonged silence Rita had offered in lieu of an answer.

“What?” His face had morphed into a more serious expression, so different from the carefree look he wore when he had first arrived.

“No, it’s nothing” Contrary to popular belief of most, if not all, members of New York’s criminal justice system, Rita’s heart wasn’t made of ice so she tried to drop the subject as not cause any unwanted problems.

Unfortunately, Sonny could see right through her and didn’t relent.

“C’mon what is it, every time I talk about Rafael you get this weird look in your face, like Gina cooked you that lasagna that ended up giving you food poisoning”

“Are you saying I react to your boyfriend in the same manner I do to your sister’s poor attempts at cooking?” she raised an eyebrow in question, still hoping to avoid the topic altogether.

There was a faint blush making its way into Sonny’s cheeks at the mentioned of the word boyfriend as if he hadn’t really heard it from a third person in relation to his relationship. But Sonny was like a dog with a bone and the brief moment didn’t detain him from his interrogation.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. Don’t try to fool me, I was a detective remember?” 

“How could I ever forget, you mention it about three times a day,” she said, hoping once again to turn the course of the conversation. She really didn’t want to tell Sonny that she thought his relationship was doomed cause the guy he was dating was too much of an asshole.

The look on his face showed he wasn’t falling for it. So she took a deep breath and hoped for the best

“I don’t think you’re right for each other, more specifically I don’t think he’s right for you” Sonny opened his mouth ready to argue, undoubtedly with already at least 3 counterarguments prepared (what type of lawyer would he be otherwise?) but Rita quieted him with a flick of her hand and a look that screamed,  _ “you asked to hear this” _

“I know that right now you are happy and everything seems fine but have you thought if it’s going to last? I’m not saying it won’t but I know you, and I know Barba, despite not particularly wanting to, and I don’t see how you could work. You got here saying you think you’re in love with him, do you know if he’s on the same page?”

For a moment it seemed as if Sonny was going to agree with her. He tilted his head, in the same way, he often did whenever he was deep in thought, with his brows frowned and his lips curving slightly downwards. But it went as soon as it came, any trace of it now replaced by confidence.

“Rita look, you’re my best friend and you know me very well but Rafael? Your impression of him is completely wrong”

“Is it?” she scoffed not liking to be pointed wrong, even if deep down she knew the statement wasn’t entirely off base “Because I know he’s got an ego the size of this room, he’s reckless and pretty much married to his job”

“All traits successful lawyers,  _ good _ lawyers usually share, present company included”

“None of us ever made a perp choke us in open court” The mention of what Sonny used to refer to as  _ “The Belt Incident”  _ brought a small smile to his face, the opposite reaction of what Rita was trying to achieve

“You have to admit that was kinda badass” And the lovesick look was back.

“I will do no such thing. It was ridiculous and I still don’t know why the judge allowed it”

Sony smiled but said nothing else and Rita assumed that topic had been dropped. She had exposed her concerns and could now only respect what her friend choose to do. To her surprised Sonny didn’t seem ready to drop the subject just yet and after some minutes spent in comfortable silence enjoying their food he spoke again softer this time.

“Is there any other reason why you don’t think we would work out?” His refused to make eye contact with her made her instantly realize what he was worried about, it wasn’t the first time they had a similar conversation “Any another reason for him to not be as in love with me as I am with him?”

“Are you asking me if I think you and Rafael don’t have a future because you are asexual?”

Rita knew Sonny still struggled a lot with his sexuality in regard to its implications in romantic relationships. He had come a long way from when he first started questioning why he felt so different from everybody else. Now he was confident in himself but past experiences left him feeling restless at the prospect of sharing his sexuality with potential partners.

“Yes that is exactly what I’m asking you and I would like an actual answer” He finally looked up, tension written all over his face.

“That line of questioning is so ridiculous it doesn’t deserve an answer”

“Is it? Or are you just trying to avoid it because you can’t lie to me”

“I just thought it went without saying”

“Well it doesn’t” The edge in his voice was enough for her to understand this was a particular sore spot and that he wouldn’t be satisfied without a conclusive response from her part

“Okay, I’m sorry. Sonny, I never meant to imply that your relationship with Rafael wouldn’t last because you’re ace, it never even crossed my mind.” he let out a long exhale upon hearing her words “But I need to ask, have you told him?”

“Yes we talked about it a few days ago and he was really cool about it, I guess I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop and this conversation just brought it all up. I’m falling fast for him and it’s honestly a bit” he stopped before reaching the end of the sentence, looking straight ahead over her shoulder with a confused look “...scary”

She turned her head following Sonny’s gaze and quickly finding what had captured his attention. At the restaurant’s entrance stood none other than Rafael Barba and another man she knew to be Sargent Michael Dodds. They were deep in discussion with the receptionist and neither noticed how they were being observed.

Sonny made a move to stand but Rita place a hand atop his arm and with a simple “Let me handle this” she moved into the direction of the two men.

They saw her approach and moved past the receptionist who was still insisting they couldn’t just barge in there. To her surprise, it wasn’t Rafael who spoke once they were standing in front of each other, it was Sargent Dodds who initiated the conversation while Rafael stood there looking dumbly at Sonny’s general direction.

“Good evening Miss Calhoun, we- I mean Rafael needs to speak with Sonny” he pointed with his hand in Barba’s general direction “You see he was something really important to tell him”

“Is he going to use your voice for that too or will he find his tongue in the meantime?” she raised an eyebrow in questioning while trying her hardest to keep the amusement she was feeling at the whole situation at bay.

“Give him a moment he’s not used to this”

“What, talking?”

“No, feelings”

“You do know I’m right here,” Rafael said without ever taking his eyes from Sonny who by now was on the edge of his seat trying to understand what in heaven’s name was happening.

“Can’t this wait? We were trying to have dinner” she looked between the two men but none answer her. Instead, they both made a beeline for the table.

This time Rafael opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Dodds before he could talk.

“You can do it, Rafael”

“Mike…” he started but was once again cut off.

“No, you gotta believe in yourself”

“Mike…” For the third time, and with a frown deepening in his face he tried to speak.

“I know it’s scary buddy but I…” this time Rafael was the who interrupted his friend.

“For God’s sake, Michael can you shut up for five seconds so I can tell my boyfriend that I love him. I appreciate the pep talk but you can stop.”

Sonny, who up until that point had been wearing an expression that looked like half part confusion and half part endearment, had now his eyes comically wide open and his mouth slack. Barba has in a similar situation although with more fear in his eyes. Dodds was just mouthing “wow” over and over again. And so Rita did what any reasonable person would do in her situation.

She asked the waiter to bring her another bottle of wine.

“I didn’t mean- It wasn’t supposed to-” taking a deep breath and a moment to collect his thoughts “That wasn’t how I planned to say it”

“But you mean it?” Sonny looked so hopeful she would be gagging if he wasn’t her best friend

“Yes, I do. I love you”

“I love you too” If she thought Sonny’s lovesick look couldn’t get any worse she had just been proven wrong.

When it became obvious that the couple was content to just keep on gazing into each other’s eyes and that Mike was content to gaze lovingly at the couple she cleared her throat. When that didn’t work she spoke,

“I’m not saying this isn’t sweet but couldn’t it have wait until, I don’t know, after dinner?”

“Love doesn’t have a clock” Sargeant Dodds was once again the designated talker.

“But you and your friend do”

Before he could answer the waiter showed up with the bottle she had ordered on their hand and a polite smile on their face.

“Would you like me to bring two more chairs to the table?”

The three “Yes!” coming from all around her drowned her “Hell no”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> there was a whole other part to this which was basically the conversation between Rafael and Mike that made them end up in the restaurant but I ran out of time so I had to cut it. If you would like to see it you can comment it or maybe go yell at me on twitter (@cityofflights) and i«ll maybe do a part 2 with that, if you want.


End file.
